


Baby, You've Got My Nerves on Edge

by suhprise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhprise/pseuds/suhprise
Summary: His tongue slips out of his mouth as he leads his hand towards the wet muscle, slowly licking an evidently damp stripe along his pulse. Johnny quivers at the sight.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 84





	Baby, You've Got My Nerves on Edge

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first nct work that im posting (and of course it's gonna be johnten smut)

Johnny knew better than to pass up an opportunity that, to be frank, would have happened once in a blue moon. Which is why when he sees the inviting figure of a man who was _exactly_ his type lounging around the bar, he didn’t hesitate to approach.

“Need a drink?” Johnny asks.

The mysterious figure in front of him looks up, hooded eyes forming crescents as he smiles up at Johnny. _Holy shit he’s beautiful,_ Johnny thinks to himself.

“Well honey, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, would I?” The man replies, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Johnny was quick to realize that for a man who seemed as small and fragile as the one in front of him, he sure had a sharp edge. _He liked that_.

“Anything else to say, lover boy?” He asks, hands reaching towards Johnny’s collar, pulling him down, “The name’s Ten, by the way.”

A smirk floats on Ten’s lips, hands trailing down Johnny’s chest—an invitation.

He stares at Ten, clad in an all-black ensemble as he saunters away towards the dance floor.

Johnny stand at the bar motionless, eyes locked on Ten’s swaying figure. He watches the boy’s hips sway from left to right as his hands trail up his body. Johnny downs his shot. It all depended on his move now.

Like a predator stalking his prey, Johnny circles the dancefloor, Ten well aware of his intentions. Knowing that eyes are fixated on him, Ten locks eyes with Johnny as he slowly unbuttons his shirt leaving very little to the imagination.

Eyes closed and mouth slightly opening to mimic a moan, the cat-like man made sure to put on a show for his audience—Johnny. His tongue slips out of his mouth as he leads his hand towards the wet muscle, slowly licking an evidently damp stripe along his pulse. Johnny quivers at the sight.

As though in a trance, Johnny walks towards Ten, his magnetic force growing stronger the more that he stared. It was like a spell, really.

A million thoughts flit across his brain, but not a single word comes out of his mouth. This frustrates Johnny, considering that the man of his dreams (or _wet_ dreams rather), was standing right in front of him.

“Finally come to join?” Mischief evident in his tone as his arms wrap around the taller man’s shoulders.

“Well, joining the show would be better than watching, wouldn’t it?”

Ten laughs at this, “You know what you want, I like that.”

“Well, who am I to resist what I want? Especially when he’s standing right in front of me.” Johnny replies. Ten scoffs, _what a dork_ , he thinks to himself.

Ten faces his back towards Johnny, intentionally grazing his ass on the latter’s clothed erection. “Sorry, it’s crowded in here.” Ten half-heartedly apologizes, although it was obviously part of his sick plan to drive Johnny towards the brink of insanity.

Johnny settles his hands dangerously low on Ten’s waist, intention evident in every touch. Maybe it was the way that music flooded his ears while his head buzzed with the numbing punch of alcohol, or maybe it was the way that the lights made his eyes all fuzzy—because somehow, Ten’s gaze felt heavier and heavier the more they danced.

His head was flooded with thoughts of the boy in front of him, clouded in pleasure considering that Ten wouldn’t stop grinding his ass on the embarrassing tent on Johnny’s pants.

Johnny slipped a hand under Ten’s shirt, breath fanning against his neck as they swayed to the music bursting on the club’s speakers. His hands roam from Ten’s toned stomach, all the way up to his perked up nipples. The shorter boy turned his head over his shoulder, connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

If it weren’t for the sake of everybody in the room, Johnny would have fucked Ten then and there. Well, they were practically already fucking considering their intense display of intimacy, but the pair remained unbothered despite the countless eyes fixated on their show.

A few songs and a couple of shots later, both seemed drunk with both alcohol and lust, Johnny finally peeling himself off of the other.

“That was—wow.” Ten says to him.

“I know.” Johnny replies, just as breathless as Ten. Despite their sweat-drenched bodies, he _still_ looked mesmerizing. _Damn_.

“So, what’s your name, lover boy?”

“It’s Johnny.”

“Well, Johnny, do you want to take this some place else?” Ten asks languidly, arm wrapping around the taller’s torso.

And Johnny, as a matter of fact, _did_ want to take this some place else. So _fuck yeah_.

Happiness evident at the invitation, Johnny asks, “ Your place, or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> smut for the next chapter ;)


End file.
